Welcome Home
by redridingharlot
Summary: Blaine gets home from recording songs and gets a warm welcome from Kurt.


**Author's Note: Set for Summer Klaine Week Day 5, ten years later, there is smut, and that's your warning.**

* * *

**Disclaimer, I don't own glee.**

* * *

Blaine put his suitcase by the door, it was still early, Kurt and the twins should still be asleep. He had begged his agent to get him an earlier flight back and when he did he decided to keep it a secret from his loving husband. He tiptoed to the kitchen, starting the coffee before going to his daughters' room and checking on them, they were both sleeping soundly, thankfully, their black lab sleeping on the rug directly between. Blaine then turned walking to his room, Kurt was curling up on the left side of the bed, on Blaine's side of the bed, with Bruce, making Blaine smile, no matter how much he begged Kurt refused to get rid of that boyfriend pillow.

Blaine slipped his jeans off and locked the door, prying Bruce from Kurt before kneeling beside him on the bed, covering his face with kisses. "Mmm go 'way Max."

Blaine snorted, "You let Max kiss you like this?"

Kurt opened his eyes giving Blaine a sleepy smile, "You're back."

"I am." Blaine muttered against his lips before flopping down, leaning on his elbow to watch Kurt, "Now to more pressing matters you let Max kiss you?"

Kurt laughed rubbing his eyes, "He's a dog, he licks when he has to go, where is he anyways?"

"Laying between the girls beds." Blaine kissed Kurt's showing collarbone, looking up at him, there was just enough light from their bathroom for him to see Kurt clearly, thankfully their daughters still had a slight fear of the dark and Kurt and he agreed to keep a light on for when they had nightmares. "I've missed you so much. Next time I go to record stuff and do businessy things you're coming too."

Kurt shook his head, "I can't leave work and the girls don't want to spend their summer in LA."

Blaine poked Kurt's side, "You don't know."

Kurt rolled over, placing his head on Blaine's chest, "Did you look at places?"

"Yes, and in a weeks time we're going there for a vacation so you can see the three I narrowed it down too. It's not necessary for you to be in New York to work, you're a valuable asset to Vogue, they'll change their schedules to match yours and-"

"There's always video calls. But what about Kennedy and Belle?" Kurt asked, tracing designs through Blaine's shirt.

Blaine dropped a kiss on his lips again, holding him close, "They're not even four yet Kurt, I'm sure they'll adjust. Then it'll be you who has to leave for business all the time."

Kurt tossed a leg over Blaine's straddling him, "Mm well let's welcome you back properly before we think about that. What do you want baby, want me to blow you? Want me to bring you to the edge and prep myself for you before riding you?"

Blaine's breath caught and he nodded, pulling at the buttons on his shirt and fumbling to get Kurt's pajama bottoms off. Kurt smirked, pulling off Blaine's boxers and placing a kiss on his hip before sinking his mouth over his cock, filling it harden until it bumped the back of his throat. Kurt hummed as he worked Blaine up, he loved the smell of Blaine, the feel, he hated having him be a famous musician sometimes because it meant he wasn't always home.

Kurt pulled off with a pop, trailing kisses back up Blaine's chest while he grabbed the lube, prepping himself with skill, "You should never leave again."

"But if I never leave I'll never get a welcome such as this." Blaine got out, his hands running up and down Kurt's body as Kurt positioned himself over his dick, he let out a breathy moan when Kurt bottomed out and Kurt quickly covered his mouth, giggling, they didn't want to wake the kids after all. It didn't take long for them to climax, Kurt clinging to Blaine as he shuddered, falling forward.

"I love you Blaine Hummel-Anderson."

Blaine's lips tilted up in a smile, "Not as much as I love you Kurt." He allowed them a few minutes of relaxing before he rubbed Kurt's back, "Come on, the sun's rising, you shower, I'll start breakfast. Kennedy and Belle will be getting up soon."

* * *

**Author's Note: I was finally able to get some smut in, happy? Yes? Good.**


End file.
